


Growing Pains

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: big brother bae, katie's first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae is less than enthusiastic about his little sister having her first date, and his father isn't any happier than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prissyhalliwell said:  
> Future Adoption!verse Prompt:  
> Teenage Katie’s first date/boyfriend gets interrogated by Arthur and/or Bae.
> 
> I modified this prompt as I am wont to do.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

“What do you mean she has a date?” Bae grumbled to his father. “She’s only fifteen. How is she old enough to date?”

“It was your mother’s idea,” Arthur Gold replied, glaring at his wife (well, as much as Bae ever remembered his father glaring at his mother – he generally was pretty awestruck by her).

“I let you date when you were fifteen,” Belle reminded both of them.

“Yeah, and my ten year old son indicates that might have been a bad idea on your part,” Bae shot back without any malice. He certainly didn’t regret Henry’s existence, but he didn’t think even Emma would argue that the timing hadn't been shit for everyone.

“I can’t punish Katie for that,” his mom replied simply. “Although she may disagree that the sex talk wasn’t punishment enough.”

Bae still didn’t like the sound of his baby sister going out – with a boy! He knew what teenage boys were like because he’d been one himself. There was no way she was ready for this. He still remembered the day she was born which had definitely not been long enough ago for her to be dating already. Katie was way too pretty anyway, with their mother’s wavy brown hair and heart shaped face and their father’s brown eyes and crooked smile.

He was pretty sure it was considered poor form for a twenty-six year old man to rough up a fifteen year old boy, but he was still pretty tempted – that was still his baby sister, after all. He was still debating ways to surreptitiously drive past the high school to see what kind of scumbags his sister was associating with when the doorbell rang. You couldn’t see the front door from the living room unless you craned your neck and sort of leaned, which Bae and his father were both incredibly willing to do.

They couldn’t hear any voices right away except his mother’s, the mystery boy being too quiet to carry. Belle called up the stairs for Katie as the date stepped into the hall. He was a little on the short side, but Katie was pretty tiny like their mom. His hair was pretty long, too, which really should have tipped Bae off to the fact that this was a girl before she turned around but to his eternal shame it didn’t. She was Asian, and fairly pretty herself, but girl or not he still wasn’t sure she was good enough for his baby sister.

“At least you don’t have to worry about another grand kid any time soon,” Bae whispered to his dumbstruck father.

“She didn’t tell me,” Arthur whispered. “I don’t care that she’s dating a girl but isn’t coming out a thing that happens?”

“Maybe she wasn’t worried about how you’d react,” Bae said with a shrug. “If you think about it, that’s a compliment.”

Katie waved to her father and brother and they both jerked back as though they weren’t just spying on her the entire time. They heard the front door close and Bae’s mom walked into the room with a smug grin on her face.

“Are you both feeling better now?”

“Did you know?” Arthur blurted out.

“That she liked girls?”

“No, that she prefers Coke to Pepsi,” Bae muttered, but his mom just walked over and smacked the back of his head.

“She’d mentioned cute girls in the past,” Belle replied calmly. “But she’s also talked about cute boys. And I didn’t know her date was a girl.”

“Huh,” Bae just said softly, thinking over this new piece of information. “Well, I’m glad she’s comfortable with it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her date, Katie and her dad have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, anon!

 Technically, this was the first time Katie had kissed a girl. It wasn't a really big deal, it was mostly like kissing a boy but with more lip gloss. She liked it. She was probably going to do it again. Mostly the date had started out as a pity thing. Mulan had been in love with one of their other friends, and hadn't taken it too well when Aurora got engaged to her boyfriend. So, Katie had said yes to a date. She'd had a really good time, though, and had every intention of asking Mulan out for next week too.

“How was your date?” her dad asked as she shut the door behind her.

He was sitting in the living room (still?) and watching the door pretty intensely.

“It was pretty nice,” she admitted, coming into the room and leaning against the wall. “We got coffee and went to the pier.”

“Do you like her?”

“I do,” she admitted. “She's pretty cool. I think you'd like her.”

“I'm sure I would,” he replied. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About...you,” he said uncomfortably. “And girls.”

“Oh,” she said softly. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have in the first place, and in the midst of a good date glow really wasn't a great time for her. “I don't know. Soon I guess?”

“You _guess_?”

“I didn't think it was that important!”

She flung herself into a chair, watching her dad watch her. They were both incredibly stubborn when they wanted to be, so if this was going to turn into a fight then it was going to get real annoying real quick and she was in too good a mood to ruin it.

“You should have told me,” he replied sullenly.

“It wasn't like I intentionally wasn't telling you,” she shot back. “I really didn't think it was that big a deal!”

“You're my daughter, I just want to know what's going on in your life.”

“I wasn't hiding it from you!” she insisted. “It's barely anything. She asked me out and I said yes.”

He didn't say anything for awhile, just watched her as she glowered at him.

“You should have told me you're a lesbian,” he finally huffed.

“I'm not!”

“You just went out with a girl,” he insisted. “What am I supposed to think?”

“She's my friend,” Katie said finally. “She was upset and she asked me out and I went.”

“So you don't like her?”

“I didn't say that,” she replied. It sounded like she was whining and she hated that but it was so annoying that she couldn't control it. “I like her but I don't _not_ like guys...I dunno. Does it matter?”

“It matters to me,” he replied stiffly. “Not in the way you think. I just...want to know you.”

So now she was the bad guy. Ugh, it was so weird to talk about this with her _dad_. It was awkward enough with her mom, but Dad was different. They were super close – always had been – but sex stuff wasn't really something they talked about and she wasn't sure how to approach it. He looked so lost, though. He was sitting on the sofa all by himself. Had he really waited up for her?

She sighed, and got up from the chair before walking over and plopping down on the sofa next to him.

“You know I love you, jerk,” she said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

“I love you too, Princess.”

“I really wasn't excluding you from anything,” she replied. “It's just...confusing sometimes. I don't just like girls, but I don't just like guys. I just like...people. I'd have told you if I thought there was anything to tell.”

“Alright,” her dad said with a sigh. “Just...keep me updated, okay?”

“Look at the bright side,” she replied. “If I marry Mulan you won't have to worry about any other teen pregnancies.”

She'd meant it as a joke, but he looked a little stricken at her.

“Is it that serious?”

“No, Dad,” she said as she shook her head. “It's not that serious.”

“Oh, good,” he replied. “I'd like to meet her before you get to that point, at least.”

“Give me a little time, okay? This was just our first date.”

“I'll be nice,” he promised. “I won't embarrass you.”

“Why is this so important?”

“I'd want to meet her if you were dating a boy,” he said firmly. “But I want to know who's taking my little girl out.”

“Next weekend?” she asked. “I was planning to ask her out anyway. You never made Bae introduce girls to you, you know.”

“I'd known Emma since she was ten years old,” he reminded her. “Otherwise you can bet I'd have made him bring her by before they went out.”

“I'll have to take your word for it.”

“You're always going to be my little girl,” he said. “I'll always care about what's going on in your life.”

“I'm fifteen, you know.”

“But you're still my little girl,” he insisted. “You're my baby, no matter how old you get.”

She huffed indignantly, but he just smiled and squished her a little bit. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a little piece of her that liked how he was always there whether she wanted help or not. It made her feel...safe.

“So where did you guys go?”

“We got coffee and then walked around for awhile,” she said with a blush. “It was a lot of fun.”

“I'm glad you had fun,” he said earnestly.

“Thanks, Daddy,” she said, kissing his cheek quickly. “I'm gonna go to bed, okay? Try not to stay up too late stewing.”

He smiled at that.

“I'll give it a shot,” he replied. “Goodnight, Princess.”


End file.
